


five people Bloom knew from her time on earth and one she knew before

by geektopia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Kim Possible (Cartoon), NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Avengers (2012), season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom might be magical but there are people she meet while growing up on earth. and then there are some who knew her before she was ever born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 Director Nickolas J Fury

**Author's Note:**

> so this is chapter one of this story. It has mentions of post captain america the first avenger so theres your warneing.
> 
> I have no editor so let me know what you think. all mistakes are of my own doing.

Nick Fury was heading back to his office in the New York, S.H.E.I.L.D office, after dealing with Steve Rogers waking up, and he was not in a good mood. 

He was even less in a good mood when he saw that his office was filled with teenagers. There where five girls, all looking at random things in his office. That was until one who he had not seen before turned his desk chair around and, got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

“Hi uncle Nicky.” said his red headed god daughter.

“Bloom what are you doing here and who are all these people? Why are you in my office.”

“What your not happy to see me.” she pouted, getting him to soften up.

“You know I'm always happy to see you but I wasn't expecting a visit. And I damn well wasn't expecting a visit at work so tell me whats up.”

“Well these four men attacked us at out school and we need to find them. We also need to find the last fairy on earth and keep the wizards of the black circle away from her.”

“You know I love you, and I would help, but I'm not sure what I can do. Dose magic give off radiation, or something my machines can track.”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then sorry sweetheart I can't help but if you give me a general area to look at I can narrow down and keep on the lookout for unusual activity and let you know about it.”

“That would be wonderful.” pulling him into a hug “thank you. The city is Gardenia. I know that its narrowed down a bunch but finding one person in a city when you have no idea what she looks like isn't easy.”

“I'm trying to find one man on a planet and I know what he looks like. I get the idea just be careful. Wouldn't want something bad to happen to you.”

“Don't worry I always am. You be careful also wouldn't want you to lose your other eye.” she said before the entire group disappeared and fury sat down in his seat, and poured himself a glass of scotch. He needed booze to deal with magic before lunch.


	2. Agent Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter Blooms earth mother Vanessa is related to shanan (Gibbs first wife) and comes for a visit.

Gibbs was down in his basement working on his latest boat when he heard the front door open and close followed but a set of foot steps coming down the stairs, looking up he saw Bloom coming down the stairs.

“Was wondering how long it would take before I ranked a visit.”

“Sorry uncle Jethro I've been busy these past few weeks.”

Handing her a mason jar with bourbon, “What have I told you about apologizing.”

“Its a sign of weakness. I know all the Gibbs rules.”

“You should I made sure to teach them too you.”

“Mom said to tell you high, and to say thank you for making sure that grandmas case would be tough to take to trial.”

“Tell her it was for family I was happy to do it.”

“I'll be sure to mention it. How have you been. I haven't seen you sense shortly after the explosion when you where in Mexico. What happened got tired of Franks and Margaritas?”

“Naw. Just missed the work. Needed to come home it was the right thing.”

“You stayed in retirement longer then I thought you would. Made sixty bucks off everyone, I had the closest amount of time for you being gone.”

“Well if you made that much beating on me the pizzas on you tonight.”

“Its upstaris on the counter. Come on we need to catch up.” she said following him up the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. i'm a cookie monster for feed back.


	3. Buffy Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while but my computer was down then i was so now i'm back to post this chapter and another one.

Buffy summers was walking out of the new watchers council when a fimiler red head came up to her. 

“Hey Summers, how've you been?”

“Bloom its been awhile. I've been good you?”

“Same old same old. You left a message on my phone a while ago what was it about?” 

“I needed your help about a week ago.”

“The first. Sorry I was dealing with another potential appocolips. How'd yours go.”

“Lost a lot of people but we won. How did yours go.”

“we won. Minimum lose of life so . . . yay for us.”

“Good. So drinks.”

“Sure. I'm buying. You can buy the food.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	4. Kim possible

The battle against was taking longer then normal due to the fact that she had turned all her brothers evil then destroyed the machine. She saw the two red one, try and come up and attack from behind when they where contained in a sphere. Looking up she saw an old friend come into help.

“I thought you where done with the hero business.” she said dueling it out with shego.

“I thought you could use a hand. Ron's little naked mole rat called your tec guy so here I am.” she said as she fought the purple guy who kept shrinking and growing before she could contain him.

“Rufus. Wheres Ron?”

“I untied him before I came here and told him to call your nerd and get him to instruct him on how to fix the machine.”

“Good.” seeing a blue beam hit hego then shego, “I think he fixed it.”

“Watching as Ron turned all five back to heros.”

“Ron pass me the machine.” called Bloom.

“Here catch.” troing the machine to have it shot off one red beam at shego before it smached to the ground.

“Nice one Ron.” the two red heads said in unison.

Looking over at kim, “I guess I shouldn't have done that. Don't worry I can fix it.”


	5. #5 Director Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been awhile i had to desifer my brains drug addeled ramblings. I'm almost threw with the +1 so that should be up in a day or so. :-D

“Phil Coulson.” said a unrecognizable voice from behind him. Turning around he saw a young red head who looked familiar.

“Who are you and how did you get on my plane.”

Raising an eyebrow at the statement she said, “I would have thought you would expect more from Fury's god daughter.”

And thats where he knows her form, “So what can I do for you Bloom.”

“I hear you are the new director of SHEILD.”

“I am.”

“Then there is something I would like to give you.” handing him a small blue glitter covered box.

“Whats this?”

“If you ever come across something magical that you need help with just open the box and I'll come as soon as possible.”

“Did Fury have this?”

“Something like that. He didn't get it until after the battle of new york but it will only work for the director. That means that if you get hurt and you have May take over for a few days it will work for her then not after.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem Phil. Oh and call your mother she worries about you.” she said before disappearing as quickly as she appeared. Phil sat down and poured himself a drink when Skye walked in.

“D.C. who where you just talking to?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”


	6. +1 The Doctor

“Hello doctor.”

“My god. Bloom is that you? Princess Bloom it is good to see you. You look dashing.”

“It's good to see you too Doctor. I see you've regenerated sense the last time we spoke.”

“Twice now.”

“Love the bow tie.” sitting down across from him

“You look lovely, almost as beautiful as the day I helped you sister get you to earth.

“I don't think I could thank you enough for that doctor.

“oh no thanks required. So what are you doing here in London.”

“Looking for you.”

“Why would you be looking for me.”

“I know it was you that handled the Aliens that where here and I also know that it was you that handled those. The maniquens, the blowing up of 10 Downing street, the aliens that arrived on Christmas. I know it was you that put a stop to it.”

“Yes that was me. What about it?”

“Well I just wanted to know if you needed another companion.”

“You want to come with me?”

“If there room in the TARDIS I would love to come along.”

“Well then Princess Bloom.” he says jumping up out of his seat and extending a hand, “Lets go find Rose.” leading her off to the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the end of this story. i hope you've enjoyed it


End file.
